


反正都是迪克·格雷森的错part2

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 就是车。大少又做错了什么.jpg





	反正都是迪克·格雷森的错part2

　　大脑晕乎乎的，似乎被笼罩了一层迷雾。

　　少年有力的手托住你瘫软的身躯，把你抱在了怀中。

　　“……达米安。”

　　达米安，可靠又强势的孩子。

　　达米安没有乔那么直率，很多时候都不会明了地表达自己的情感，可在某些地方又坦率地让你觉得为难。他13岁的时候，可是跳过了表白和交往的步骤直接和你求婚呢。

　　你那时候还不把那当真，没想到三年过去了……

　　你觉得自己可能有点渣。

　　达米安和乔不同，你算是看着他从矮小男孩长成身高体壮的男子汉。明明以前还能摸摸头（会被打）、捏捏脸（砍手预警），现在你都得仰头看他了。

　　他长得可真像他的父亲，面容俊美又坚毅，又糅杂些许无法被驯服的野性，像丛林中潜伏的虎。幽深的绿眸看着人的时候总带着一种奇妙的压迫感，让你的身体忍不住抖了抖。

　　他嘴角浮现出一抹笑意，又很快被压下去了：“现在知道怕了？”

　　“怕？”

　　那双大手热的过分。达米安赏了你额头一板栗，语气明显很不满：“你是脑子被烧坏了吗？都忘了以前答应我什么。漫画我都给你没收了，让我满意之前你别想拿回来。”

　　漫画！！！

　　你立刻精神地喊道：“不要！”

　　头可断，血可流，漫画不能没！

　　达米安哼了一声：“tt。我要怎么说你，是死脑筋呢还是笨呢……现在看到你的脸我就烦。既然是用钱能解决的事情，就别老是这么没骨气。”

　　你委屈：“有钱的是你又不是我。”

　　“tt。现在老实点，不要乱动。”

　　等到你被扒光了扔进浴缸，身体浸泡在热水中，才意识到哪里不太对。达米安正拿着毛巾一丝不苟地擦着你的身体，而你现在全身赤裸，下体还含着他朋友的精液……无论怎么想都太尴尬了。此前你还暂时大脑短路，说的话蠢的不行……

　　你有种当场自杀的冲动。

　　把你从头到脚擦了一遍，达米安的动作里没有任何情欲意义，只是粗暴地把乔的印记抹除，你的肌肤因为他的力道泛着楚楚可怜的红色。

　　说实话，挺疼的。你也不敢说什么，就干脆当自己是个哑巴兼鸵鸟，乖乖地任他摆布。

　　擦到一半，达米安问道：“疼吗？”

　　你：“……有点。”

　　达米安：“现在知道疼了？下面呢？我不方便，你自己清理一下。”

　　你的脸红的要烧起来了。

　　……阴道那里确实挺疼。乔和你都是第一次，不疼是不可能的啊。

　　你全程夹紧双腿，达米安也不看，耳朵和脸颊都泛着微红色。

　　洗完后他把你捞了出来，用浴巾擦干你，然后满意地点点头：“这种程度还可以。”

　　“这种程度？还可以？”

　　你有种不好的预感。

　　“你说是什么事呢？”

　　达米安看着你。

　　这次，他是笑着的。

　　之后的一切似乎都理所当然。你无法拒绝他，因为各种各样的原因……你对他的承诺也是其中一部分。

　　虽然一直知道达米安的身材很好，可“知道”与真正见识到到底存在着差异。明明还没有成年，衣物包裹着的躯体已经强悍过地球上大部分人类，健硕的身材比博物馆中的希腊雕像还要优美，贲张的肌肉实在让人忍不住脸红心跳。

　　但是……

　　但是你不明白，既然都给你洗过还擦干了干嘛还要把你按在浴池里又弄湿一遍。

　　他躺在浴缸中，因为热水而升腾起的热气反倒让你觉得更害羞了。硬挺的阳具粗壮的可怕，和乔差不多，可你莫名觉得，达米安比乔要可怕一点……

　　你的预感是对的。

　　他的掌控欲比乔要旺盛得多，在性爱中也是如此。你的身体被轻松举起，肉棒径直插入花穴中，向着最深处进发。这鲁莽的举动让你一时疼的说不出话来，牙齿都在发颤，温热的水没起到什么润滑作用，那股饱胀感让你觉得很怪异。

　　“你轻点。”

　　抹去眼角溢出的泪珠，你咬牙切齿地说道。而达米安则是有些好笑地看着你，夺走那根抹泪的手指暧昧地吮吸。

　　“现在还是开始而已。”他说。

　　太过分了。这男人绝对是个坏心眼！

　　达米安没有坏到最后，他等你慢慢适应后才开始动作，肉棒在娇嫩的花穴里不断抽插。因为浴缸并不是很大，两个人肢体交缠、肌肤相贴，好像是一堆连体婴一样，肢体相触时的那份热度更是让你羞涩难耐。

　　“不要乱摸……动作轻一点。”

　　丰满的乳肉在少年手中被揉捏成各种奇怪的形状，乳头也被轻轻啃咬着，奇妙的快感像一阵细微的电流，传遍四肢百骸。你忽然觉得，达米安埋首于乳房中的样子，看起来像是贪图奶水的婴儿。

　　而他的确那么问了：“这里会有奶水吗？”

　　“才……才不会！”一边难耐地吐露呻吟，你一边回复道：“我又没有怀孕生孩子，怎么可能有……”

　　“是嘛……”他说话时很认真：“那我是不是该努力让你怀孕？虽然我不是很想那么早生孩子。”

　　……死都不要。

　　想象一下生孩子到底多痛，带孩子有多麻烦，你就恐慌地摇了摇头，而达米安则是不悦地说道：“那你和乔做的时候为什么都没有做防卫措施？你想给他生孩子吗？”

　　说来……也是呢。

　　你苦哈哈地摇着头：“我也没想过会和乔做啊。”

　　达米安好像是笑了，又好像没笑。他忽然又把你抱了起来，花穴与肉棒还紧紧相连着，让你忍不住发出一声惊呼，条件反射地伸出双臂环住他的脖子。现在的天气不冷，陡然从热水中出来仍是有点让人禁不住，你被刺激地瑟瑟发抖。

　　更可怕的是下体的异动，他抬起你纤细的腰肢，如果低下头可以看到露在外面的肉棒，被水弄得湿哒哒的。被抬起又放下，粗大的阳具一次次胀满紧致的引导，让你一阵阵发抖，淫液顺着交合处流下，粉色的媚肉随着动作不断外翻。这个小混蛋还时不时走两步，他一动，敏感的花穴就要被狠狠刺激一次，胀得让人发慌。

　　到最后你咬着达米安肩膀上硬邦邦地肉哭了出来，指甲在他背后划了好几道红痕，阴精喷射在龟头上。大腿内侧尽是黏腻湿润的透明水渍，交合时发出的噗叽噗叽的声响更让人心神悸动。

　　奇怪，太奇怪了……感觉大脑都要被快感烧掉了一样。

　　你在哭——这让少年更兴奋了。捏住臀部的手力道加大，雪白的屁股上都能看得出他的指印。他甚至还把手指塞进蠕动的菊穴，让你当即挣扎着喊道：“不要！”

　　你的身体颤的厉害，自喉咙中发出呜呜的声音。达米安看着交合处，抽出肉棒，你的花穴已经被他搞得泥泞不堪，大腿不断抽搐，蜜液也不停地被吐露出来。硕大的肉棒又忽然凶猛地肏了进去，这次直接顶到了宫口。他紧紧抱着你，让你无法逃开只能承受着这一切。

　　“不要……已经够了！给我停下来啊！”

　　就算是喊他停下来，也是不可能得到回应的。达米安的动作越来越来，精液如泉水一样喷射在你的子宫中，涨得满满的，雪白的肚皮上能隐约看得到肉棒可怕的形状。

　　“不错的反应。”

　　达米安低声笑着，声音中满是情欲。你忽然哭了出来，身体扭动的幅度也得更大，来啊剧烈地挣扎。

　　“放开我，达米安！至少……至少现在不可以。”

　　不妙……这种感觉！

　　想要排泄的欲望让你意识到再不结束，你就要失禁了。

　　达米安撩开你耳边的发丝吹了一口气：“无所谓，你什么样子我没看过？现在要我帮你吗？”

　　他居然真的——他居然真的调转姿势，把你转了个方向，走到了抽水马桶那里。硕大的肉棒在高潮后敏感的小穴里旋转摩擦产生的快感，你竭力忍住了，但达米安几乎是把尿一样的姿势让你尴尬又羞耻。

　　“你不是想要小便吗？”他笑了笑：“现在就来啊。”

　　“……不……不行……”

　　他重重地顶弄了一下，威胁道：“嗯？”

　　……神啊。

　　你哭了。

　　你真的被他搞得忍不住排泄欲，就这么尿了出来。这种情况当然顾不得更多，淡黄色的液体撒了一地，看的你一阵尴尬，被巨大的耻辱感弄得痛哭出声。鬼畜未成年还在笑着，更可怕的是另一位成年男人听到这可怕的响动也闯了进来，还是裸着的。

　　你也搞不懂，平时一进入情敌状态就很不对付的两个人是怎么达成共识的。

　　被乔好好安抚了一下，擦了擦不干净的下体，原本以为终于可以能休息一下……没想到是加倍的可怕。现在你坐在床上，蜜穴里紧紧包裹着达米安的肉棒，被他吻的七晕八素。舌与舌互相纠缠追逐着，嘴里每一个角落都被男人侵略活过，鼓胀的肉棒因为现在的骑乘姿势一鼓作气插到了最深处。

　　乔则在你身后运作着。他是站在床下的，从背后抱住你，像是小孩一样不停地用温暖濡湿的舌头舔舐你的耳垂，你的肩膀。他们俩尺寸差不多大，乔没达米安那么持久。可他的精液真的是多的可怕，而且还烫……！烫的你能直接哭出来。

　　两个人舔咬仿佛上了瘾，竞争着似的在你身上留下自己的痕迹。光洁的背部被乔虔诚地亲吻着，留下一串红痕，雪白的乳房上都是达米安的印记，脖子的位置也被他轻轻地舔咬过，简直就像吸血鬼一样。

　　他们抱着你一同射出精液的时候，你被体内两个同时运作的大肉棒弄得几乎失去思考能力，只会呻吟着陷入情欲之中，泥泞湿润的蜜穴将这份快感深深印入心底。

　　“姐姐真可爱……”

　　“你的身体很漂亮。”

　　“想要得到更多……你会给我的吧？”

　　“成为我的家人吧。不过我也不介意再多一个。”

　　脑海中和耳边环绕着两个少年的名字，和甜蜜的呼唤声，甜美的醉人心扉。

　　可爱。漂亮。家人。爱人。

　　全是那么的……让人心驰荡漾。

　　“如果只能选一个的话，你选哪个？”

　　好像听到谁在这么说。

　　你迷迷糊糊中被拽到梦乡，喃喃地吐出一句梦话：“小孩子才做选择题，大人当然是全都要……”


End file.
